


This Is Right Where It Begins

by SereneCalamity



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Sabrina had never been scared of Prudence, even though everyone else was. At least, not until the older girl made a move.





	This Is Right Where It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote a SpellNight fic, which I've been planning on writing for a while.   
> I know there are mistakes, I will come back and edit later.   
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the title is from Is There Somewhere? by Halsey.

It had been building for a while now.

Sabrina Spellman knew that, Prudence Night knew that, most of the _Academy of Unseen Arts_  knew that.

But it was something that they had been dancing around, neither of them confronting it.

Until now.

"Come on, pretty little 'Brina," Prudence traced her fingers down the side of Sabrina's face and arched an eyebrow at her in a way that would have come off as sarcastic and taunting and challenging a year ago.

It was still sarcastic and taunting and challenging, but it was also fond and sweet at the same time.

In a way that only Prudence could pull off.

Sabrina surprised herself—and obviously Prudence as well, given her slow reaction time—by leaning forward and pressing her lips against the older girls.

Prudence froze for a split second before she responded, pushing Sabrina backwards so that the blonde tipped back onto her bed.

She was glad that they were at her home, and not at school, because there was absolutely _no privacy_  there.

Prudence's lips moved smoothly over Sabrina's as her body stretched over the smaller girl, the hand that had been touching her cheek sliding around to the back of her head, tangling through her hair and cupping her head, holding her in place firmly. Sabrina lifted her leg, curling it around Prudence's, twining their bodies together in a way that she had only done with two other people in her life before, and both of them had been males. Prudence's thigh was firm between her legs, though, pressing against her in a way that made Sabrina squirm as she felt a sudden rush of heat.

They were alone in the house; Sabrina really wasn't sure where her aunties disappeared these days, and Ambrose Spellman had moved out a couple of months ago to move into an apartment with Luke Chalfant, and they had been getting ready for bed.

 _Sharing_  a bed, but they had done that a hundred times now.

Each time it had felt more and more charged, especially recently, when Prudence was wrapping herself around Sabrina before they went to sleep, and Sabrina would wake up half splayed over the taller girls chest.

Sabrina had talked about these weird feelings that had been brewing inside her at length with Ambrose and Nick Scratch, and both of them had just told her to go for it, and it wasn't that she was scared.

Because she wasn't.

She just didn't want to screw up the friendship that she had with the most incredible woman that she had met.

"I don't..." Sabrina's stomach was dipping and swirling and her legs felt heavy and light at the same time, and there were tiny explosions going off underneath her skin. "I don't know if we should do this..." she finally managed to say, as Prudence was kissing a line over her jaw, gently making her way down her neck.

But at her words, Prudence stilled, before pulling back, resting back on her haunches.

"Oh."

It was only about the second or third time since Sabrina had known her, that Prudence suddenly looked nervous and unsure.

"No, just..." Sabrina swallowed hard, still laying back on her bed, head on her pillow and legs stretched out, feeling a little shaky and her toes curled.

"I'm sorry," Prudence said, and the word sounded so  _foreign_  coming from her that Sabrina felt even worse, because Prudence hadn't done anything  _wrong_.

"No, it's not you," Sabrina pushed herself up, bracing an arm behind her and reaching out for Prudence. She touched her fingers gently to Prudence's arm, which was completely bare, given she slept in a tiny slip of a singlet. "I just don't want to mess things up. With...Us."

"You won't," Prudence rolled her eyes, and she was holding herself up a lot straighter now that she knew that she hadn't pushed Sabrina into something that she didn't want. "You're only going to mess up if you don't let me kiss you again..." she trailed off for a moment before adding. "If that's something you want to do."

Sabrina couldn't help but smile.

Prudence smirked.

Their eyes met, and then their mouths did.

They ended up stretched back out on the bed again, but Prudence twisted herself so that she was the one on the bottom, maybe to make sure that they didn't go at a pace that Sabrina wasn't ready for.

But Sabrina was ready.

For what, she wasn't quite sure, but for something.

Prudence's hands slid underneath the thin sleeping shirt that Sabrina was wearing, tracing over her pale skin lightly, making Sabrina shudder and gasp. It was such a light touch, and yet it was doing all sorts of crazy things to the blondes body. She couldn't focus on kissing the older girl, and her head dropped so that her forehead was resting against the pillow underneath Prudence's head. Her lips were pressed against Prudence's bare shoulder, and as the older girl began to trail her fingers downwards, she  _couldn't. Stop. Shivering._

"I've got you," Prudence whispered, her fingers rubbing in gentle circles at the base of Sabrina's spine, just above the hem of her silk shorts. "Whatever you want."

Sabrina nodded, and she experimentally rolled her hips.

It wasn't the same as with Nick or with Harvey Kinkle.

Prudence's body was softer, and felt more delicate, even though Sabrina would never say that to her.

Prudence rolled her hips gently as well, before shuffling around a little, changing their position just enough so that their legs were laced together, a thigh between Sabrina's legs, a thigh between Prudence's.

Sabrina pushed her body upward, hands on the bed so that she was braced over the older girl, and as their hips began to move together, she felt her toes curl again.

Prudence reached one hand up, one still resting on the curve of her back, and gently cupped one of Sabrina's breasts.

The blondes whole body jerked at the touch.

Prudence smirked again, and Sabrina leaned down to kiss, to get rid of that smug look on her face.

Also because her mouth felt incredible.

One hand stayed on Sabrina's breasts, the thumb gently rubbing over the hard nub of her nipple, while the other  _finally_  rested over the swell of Sabrina's ass, and gently squeezed, and it only took a couple more presses of Prudence's thigh against that certain spot, and Sabrina suddenly felt the pressure release inside.

She shook the whole way through it, biting down so hard on Prudence's lip that she tasted blood.

When she finally pulled back, Prudence didn't look mad at the fact Sabrina had literally drawn blood.

Her eyes were dark and filled with lust and Sabrina wanted to make her feel good as she had made her feel.

But she wasn't really sure where to start...

"Just kiss me," Prudence said, as though able to read the indecision on Sabrina's face, and Sabrina was more than happy to comply, given she  _knew_  how to kiss.

And she knew for a fact that she was never going to get sick of kissing her.

Prudence's tongue pressed into Sabrina's mouth as the hand on her back moved, and Sabrina could feel the hand moving between them. She really wanted to pull back and watch, but she wanted to keep kissing her and  _Prudence_  had said to keep kissing her, so she did. The back of Prudence's hand brushed against Sabrina's lower stomach a few times, and there was the telling rustling of fabric that made Sabrina's body pulse, and then Prudence's breathing was shaking, and her rhythm was thrown off, and Sabrina took over, leading the kiss.

Prudence sighed and shifted a few times and then her body shivered a few times and then her body relaxed into the bed, and Sabrina pulled back so that she could see the beautiful girl underneath her.

She nudged her nose against Prudence's in a tender fashion that she wondered if she would pull back from, but she didn't.

She just nudged Sabrina's nose back and smiled, before pulling her hand out of her shorts.

Sabrina licked her lips as she looked down at Prudence's fingers, which were damp from her orgasm.

The blonde leaned forward and sucked the two fingers into her mouth, licking the taste off.

Prudence's eyes darkened again.

"It's gonna be like that, huh, 'Brina?" She asked, and Sabrina smiled back, around the fingers in her mouth, and she could see how much of an effect they had on Prudence.

"Sure is, Pru," she replied, just as Prudence tugged her fingers out, and brought their mouths back together.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think x  
> Tumblr - SereneCalamity  
> Twitter - CalamitySerene


End file.
